Lasting Love
by AYoungRomantic
Summary: Now that they've started a relationship, can Ali and Chris overcome her insecurities, and all the other problems that come with love? Please R


Disclaimer: I am not in anyway affiliated with ATWT, P&G or the actors Bailey Chase and Jessica Dunphy. Preview- this story takes place with what is happening right now. It says Ali is going to make a scheme that may cause her and Chris to break up, so here's a look at what I think woud be a good s/l.p p Chapter One: "Better Answer That!" i"At The Stewart House" ip  
Alison Stewart sat cross legged on her bed. She was thinking about the events of the night before. It was suppose to be such a special night for her and Chris, but yet again it was ruined. It seemed that had been happening alot lately. No matter how hard they tried, she and Chris could never get any alone time. First, the trouble with her mom had caused her to have to stay home alot, now with the death of Katie Frasiers husband, Chris was trying to play the role of the loyal friend. It's not that she was jealous of Katie it was just that she wished that Chris wouldn't get so involved. She also understood the fact that Katie was devastated at the loss of her husband, Simon, but what she didn't understand was why Chris had to be with her 24/7. "She has a small army of friends and family hoovering over her, whay does she need Chris?" Ali wondered. She un-crossed her legs and pulled her self off the bed. She pulled on a blue cotton robe over her T-shirts and pajama shorts, and bounded down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen her mom and her sister emily were sitting at the table drinking coffee, and appeared to be deep in discussion. "Morning Sweetie" Susan Stewart said. "Good Morning Mom, Emily" she said walking fully into the kitchen. "Emily brought over some doughnuts on her way to the office" Susan smiled. "Yeah, thier your favorite Ali, Chocolate Curlers" Emily added. She sat down at the tabel taking a curler and staring at the two. "Why are you guys being so weirdly nice" she asked. "No reason" Emily said, pouring herself a fresh cup coffee in her capped mug "Well, I'm off. Remember Mom, I'm taking you to lunch later, don't be late" Susan waved as Emily trudged out the door. "Mom, Tell me what's up" Ali said staring. Susan sighed "Well, when you came home early from your date, I knew something had to be wrong, so I asked Em to bring theses over, maybe they could cheer you up". "I don't need cheering up, Nothing's wrong. Chris just had things to take care of at the hospital." Alison said before taking a bite of the doughnut. Susan didn't look convinced, but she stopped bugging her, and went to the fridge taking out a jug of juice. Alison remembered what Chris had said, then asked he mother "Mom, have I had any calls this morning? "Uh, No, No one has called this morning," Susan said pouring some juice. "Oh" Alison sighed p p i "At Memorial" ip Chris Hughes yawned as he walked down the large corridor of Memorial Hospital. He'd just finished an overnight shift. As he walked up to the desk, Dr.Walker Daniels turned the corner and walked over, grinning from ear to ear in and saying in almost shout "Well Stop The Presses! It's a monumental event people". Chris smiled at his enthusaism "Really? What's the event?" he asked. "Well, I see Chris Hughes" he sadi motioning to Chris with his arms "But WHERE is the beautiful Alison Hughes, I mean Stewart" he beamed. Chris laughed and said " Were not married Daniels, I suppose she's at home". Daniels gave him a fake seroius look "You mean your not married YET" Chris just smiled weakly and shrugged him off. An itern called Daniels and he said goodbye and walked away. Just then Margo walked up to Chris "Chris, I just had to come and thank-you for staying last night". "I just did my job" he said smiling "Plus Katie is good friend". A few moments later his cellophone rung. Daniels who was done with the intern rushed over to look at the name on Chris's cell. "Oh look Hughes, It's the Little Woman, Better Answer It!"p p  
  
-------------- -Sasha- p That's for now! Please review it's my first Aliris FanFic!!! 


End file.
